Worthy of Love
by story lover55
Summary: Raven finds out Beast Boy's true feelings for her from Starfire.
1. Chapter 1

"Starfire, I really want to talk with you about something important, if you are not so busy."

"Sure, Raven, you may come!"

"Where…?"

"To the mall of shopping, of course. I assume that was what you were going to talk to me about."

Raven sighed, "You assume wrong. Maybe it is best we just forget about it." She was about to exit the living room to retire to her room before Starfire grabbed her by her arm.

"I am sorry, Raven! Please tell me what is on your mind; I am anxious to hear."

Before Raven could say anything, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran in to the living room. Cyborg roared,

"Okay, B.B, I am about to kick your butt!"

"Not if I kick your's first, and the loser, that's going to be you, will wear a shirt that will say, "Beast Boy Rules!"

At this point Starfire interrupted them saying, "Please, why must you fight?"

"Relax, Starfire, it's all cool! That 'kick your butt' is our expression for 'kick your butt in video-game,' " Cyborg explained, while Beast Boy was setting up the video-game.

Raven sighed and looked at Starfire, saying "Let's talk in my room."

The moment Raven closed the door of her room, Starfire squealed, "I am burning with curiosity, Raven!"

Raven calmly said, "I want to talk to you about Beast Boy," before she sat crossed-legs on her bed and beckoned Starfire with her hand to take a seat on the chair.

Starfire, moving the chair closer to Raven, couldn't believe what she just heard. _Maybe Beast Boy invaded her room again_ _or perhaps he insulted her again, but he has not once insulted her ever since the battle with malchior the dragon took place_ she thought. After a few seconds, she responded, "What do you mean?"

Raven nodded her head and said, "Yesterday, Beast Boy gave me the heart-shaped box, the one he gave to Terra – Starfire nodded in understanding – and said, which I quote, 'Raven, you have been there for me more often than Terra, and you remember me telling you about Terra, who's now a student and just acts like there's nothing between us and probably never was, right? Well, this is the reason why I'm giving you this gift, because you are my true friend and I… well…' and then he just left without finishing up his sentence."

"Did he blush?"

"He kind of did. Yea, I remember his face turning bright red."

Starfire whispered, "I think he… loves you."

Raven choked in shock, and concealing her blushed face with her hands, responded, "No, this can't be. Why would he? I mean I don't see anything in my personality to which he would be attracted to."

"He told you."

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, Raven, he did. He said you have always been there for him most of the time."

"He called me creepy!"

"He apologized and realized everyone's different. I'm not sure if I should tell you this but…"

"What? Tell me, please!"

"That day he told me how bad he was feeling after he called you that, and he seriously didn't mean it; he was angry when you refused to be referee for the game and that word just came out. Later that day after the battle, he came to me for advice and went on about how he wished of all the things he said he could just take back that word. Of course I advised he should go apologize."

"I still remember hugging him, but he pulled away from me."

"That was because he felt unworthy of it."

"How do you – "

"He told me that."

"Wow, he confided in you a lot of things, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Plus, every time he mentioned you in my company, his face would turn slightly red."

After when Raven didn't say anything, Starfire said, "Do you know how hurt Beast Boy was inside, when you hugged Robin the day we defeated Trigon, and when Beast Boy hugged you, you just told him to quit it." Raven remained quiet. Starfire continued, "You know why he asked me to keep these things secret? It's because Beast Boy doesn't have enough courage to tell you his true feelings and is scared you will just rebuff his affections. I do admit there is one big problem with him, though."

"What is that?"

"He does not know when to quit. He keeps on telling you jokes, trying to make you laugh despite the fact you never did laugh at them and maybe never will. On my planet people usually quit because they eventually lose hope, but he didn't and probably never will. He even wrote poetry about this."

"You are joking!"

"No, he really did! He told me he might suck at speaking from his heart but he does not suck at writing from his heart even if he sometimes makes grammar errors. He only allowed to me to read one."

"Would you recite it for me, please?"

"You probably might not like it. At least that's what Beast Boy said because it does not rhyme."

"Please."

"Fine, here goes:

'Although dark she was,

I still loved her,

'though no longer is she filled with darkness,

My soul will never receive her love

For unworthy I am of her love

But of my love she is' "

"That was beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven, you really think that was beautiful?"

"Of course it was beautiful."

"Wow! That means you do have the same affection for him that he has for you?"

Raven blushed a bit, "Well … let's please not go that far, Starfire. "

"I am not pushing you, Raven. I am trying help you get in touch with your soft side."

"You know Beast Boy doesn't have the same interests I have, right?" Raven said trying to shift the subject about herself back to Beast Boy.

"If I tell you, would you keep this to yourself?"

Raven knew what the answer would be; she tried to keep a straight face when she said, "Don't tell me he is beginning to read books now."

Starfire giggled, "He is changing for the better, and I have proof too. Come on let us sneak into his room, while he is still playing games of video with Cyborg."

Raven sighed and went with Starfire. _Maybe he does love me even after all this time I called him names and never played video-games with him or anyone for that matter_ she thought. _I swear I will start play video-games when I see for myself the books in his room._ Using her power of intangibility, she went in while Starfire stood outside for lookout.

Once she was in she couldn't believe her eyes there were books on his desk with one open. Not only that there was a notebook on the side with the title _My Summaries_. _Wow! He even writes summaries of the books he read so far._ On the left side of the desk there was a dictionary and a small book titled _Basic Grammar and Punctuation Rules. Well he could definitely use those two books_. Raven left out a small chuckle at that thought. Before she was about to leave, she looked to see the title of the book Beast Boy was reading: _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Brontë. _I can't believe Beast Boy changed for … me._

When Raven came out in the same manner she came in, Starfire smirked and said, "What did I tell you, Raven? Now, what do you plan to do?

"Play somevideo-games."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing video-games when she went into the Titans Living Room. Before she sat down on the sofa next to Beast Boy, she grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator from the kitchen bar. After a few exchanges of greetings, Raven, gathering up her courage, said, "So, may I have a go?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy both looked shocked. That question hit them harder than when one day Starfire announced she was getting married. Cyborg replied, "Sure, if Beast Boy is willing, you can take his place; he is after all losing."

"Yea, looks like after I lose this round I'm going to have to wear the shirt for four hours starting tomorrow with the slogan 'Cyborg Rules!' "

Raven questioned, "What would it take for you to win, Beast Boy?

"If I could somehow beat Cyborg in two rounds, then I will win. Unfortunately, Cyborg only has to beat me in one round because he won two rounds already."

"Hand me the controller."

After the game ended, Cyborg and Beast Boy both had their mouths opened literally. "How could you beat me, when you don't even play video-games?"

"I have good hand-eye coordination."

Cyborg sighed and in defeat went to his room to start making his loser shirt to wear tomorrow. When he left, Beast Boy thanked her and asked, "What made you so interested in video-games?"

"Well, the thing is I haven't always been nice to you, so I decided to make it up to you."

"Wow, Raven! I'm glad you did. You know … may I … tell you something?"

"Sure."

" I have been reading books lately."

Acting she didn't know that already, she tried to look surprised, " Wow! I am impressed. What have you been reading so far?"

" _Jane Eyre_. _"_

"I really enjoyed that book."

"Raven, you might laugh at me for that, but may I tell you something?"

"I promise I won't."

"Even though I spend a lot of time with Cyborg, I think of you as my best friend."

Raven blushed a little bit. _I wish I know what to say._ "Well … Beast Boy, I —"

"Look I need to tell you something. I am sorry for all those times I was mean to you just because you are different. If you don't think of me as your best friend, that's okay because I don't blame you. I'm not worthy of that."

"Beast Boy, I forgive you. You are my best friend too." For a moment there was silence. After a few seconds she broke it, "You know if you like we could learn more about each other over —"

"Herbal tea? I would like that!"

 _Wow! He's has changed a lot for me._ "I was going to say pizza, but if you like we could get that after we have pizza."

"I would like that, Raven."


End file.
